


Draining

by witchdoctor789



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omasai - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, best bois, gays, i just really love Shuichi and Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdoctor789/pseuds/witchdoctor789
Summary: Killing games are draining, and after the fourth trial, the supreme leader Kokichi Oma needs some comforting.





	1. Draining

**Author's Note:**

> It's an hour and a half past my bed time and I dislike the Ao3 publishing format. Omasai said gay rights.

    Killing games were mentally draining, leaving Shuichi wanting to sleep for days after a trial. The fourth trial was easily the worst, and after learning of a plot to kill his boyfriend, and then almost naming him as a killer, he felt like he could hibernate for months. He nearly collapsed immediately after entering his dorm room, too tired to stand. As much as he would love to sleep, however, he knew that a shower would have to come first, no matter how late it was.

     It took some time, but he was finally able to get himself to move towards the bathroom, choosing to sit on the toilet as he undressed. He threw his clothes into the corner of the room uncaringly, desperate to get the feel of blood off of his skin after the latest execution. He chose to sit on the floor of the tub, deciding he’d rather not fall to the floor and hurt himself. The second he laid his hand on the sponge he had to stop himself from rubbing his skin raw, Gonta’s nonexistent blood staining his skin. He sat as the water cascaded over his body, slowly soothing his tense muscles and mind from the day’s events. His thoughts wandered to Kokichi, who had locked himself in his dorm after the trial. No matter how many lies the boy told, Shuichi could tell that the ordeal had traumatized him. Biting his nails, eyes watery with unshed tears, the detective knew that Kokichi had regrets about dragging Gonta into his twisted plan.

    He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, but he was there long enough to zone out and forget. He had to force himself out of the shower, fighting off the urge to fall asleep right then and there. He could only will himself to throw on a pair of boxers before sliding into bed, trying his best to calm himself and fend off the inevitable nightmares to come.

    He was almost asleep when he heard the familiar sound of a doorknob being rattled. Soon after, the sound of a lock being picked echoed throughout the room, only stopping when the click of the door being unlocked was heard. Shuichi sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes at the intrusive light coming from the hallway. Kokichi stood in the open doorway, having experienced a nightmare of his own. In the blink of an eye, the outside light was gone, and was replaced with the soft pitter-patters of small feet making their way to the side of the bed. When he came into view, Shuichi simply lifted the edge of the blanket, inviting the smaller boy into the safety of his arms.

    Kokichi practically jumped into bed, snuggling into the other’s chest as he sobbed silently. The arms around his body squeezed him protectively, as if attempting to fight off the bad thoughts invading their minds. His tears causing the pillow to dampen, though neither of them cared. Shuichi held him as if he would disappear should he let go. The hand rubbing his lover’s back and the fingers running through his hair soothed him, the tears slowing and the hyperventilating stopping.

    It was around one in the morning by the time Kokichi had tired himself out enough to fall asleep in his boyfriend’s embrace. As much as Shuichi wanted to fall asleep, he couldn’t bring himself to. His eyes coming to rest on the now peaceful-looking face of the boy next to him. He found himself drifting off to sleep, nuzzling into Kokichi’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead as he did so. He wasn’t sure if this would be the last time they saw each other, as the numbers of the participants in the killing game dwindled. He was unsure of their future together.

    But that was okay.

    Because for now, they had each other.


	2. Leaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fifth trial, nobody is left for Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally whipped this up in two hours and it's not edited.

    Shuichi himself was never one to be woken up by nightmares, however, due to past events, he worried less about waking Kokichi up in the middle of the night. It took some work, but he was eventually able to drag himself out of bed on rather shaky legs. He was only able to force himself to throw on a pair of pants before wobbling out of the room, anxiety still rushing through his veins as he made his way down the stairs.

    The time it took him to reach the door seemed to be nonexistent, that he had woken up and was suddenly in front of Kokichi’s dorm. The dimmed lights of the dorm lobby only intensified his nerves. He knew damn well that he shouldn’t be there that late at night, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He raised his hand to the door, contemplating whether or not he should actually knock on the door. Would it wake anyone else up? Would Monokuma interrupt? He thought it’d be better to rip off the band aid, and knocked twice on the door, the sound echoing through the building.

    He wasn’t sure why he was surprised when the door wasn’t answered. It was when he remembered that the door would never be answered, that everything came flooding back to him.

    Posing as the mastermind.

    The trial and Kaito’s execution.

    That godforsaken hydraulic press.

    Shuichi sunk to the floor as he remembered it all, leaning against the door that was once his boyfriend’s. He had always known that Kokichi’s lies would get him in trouble, but never did he once think that it would actually get him killed. He buried his head in his arms, leaning on his knees as he shook, tears refusing to come out as he cried silently. He could almost hear it, Kokichi jumping around the corner and yelling “It’s a lie!” before running off again to torture his next victim. After he ran away, the entire class would be able to hear Kaito’s screams as Kokichi pulled yet _another_ prank on him. Shuichi let out the smallest giggle at the memory before it returned back to sobbing. Tears finally coming from his tired eyes as he let out all of the emotions and feeling he had been holding in and hiding from the rest of the group.

    It was odd for Maki to be woken up by anything, often relying on her biological clock to get her up each morning. It was as if her mind was telling her something, that something was wrong and the situation needed to be mended immediately before there are consequences. She was prepared to leave her dorm wearing only her pyjamas, her hand reaching towards the door handle before she froze. She could hear it from beyond the door, the weird nasally noise that people often made when they are sad. But this late? Slowly, she opened the door before exiting, keeping as quiet as possible in case it had been a trap. All thoughts of a murder plan vanished when she saw Saihara, crouched in front of Oma’s door, sobbing as if he would die if he stopped. The guilt she felt was nearly crippling, causing her to lean on the railing. _She_ had caused this. Caused Saihara so much pain that he was crying in front of his dead boyfriend’s door instead of talking to the group. She had caused Kaito’s death, and how his best friend was crying his eyes out at the loss. She had never seen him this weak and vulnerable. So she simply returned to her room, leaving Saihara to mourn, and so that she could throw up out of guilt.

 

    Shuichi was sure that he had fallen asleep, his arms were sticky with dried tears and he was much more tired than he was before he arrived. But he sat, knowing that there were so few people left. He would have to be the one to step up and take care of everyone else. But he _can't_ do that. God knows he's not strong enough for that. Kaito had always taken care of everybody else, Himiko had Tenko following her around like a guard dog, but Shuichi and Kokichi always had the other's back. It had been so long, and now that there were so few of them left, nobody was there to take care of the weak. Nobody was there to take care of  _Shuichi_ , the one who had always needed it most. The lights flickered, and for some reason he felt at peace, sitting on the floor with his tear stained cheeks and broken heart. 

 

    Yet even now, he wished _he_ was the one who got crushed under the hydraulic press.


	3. Flooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game, everyone needs to heal. Kokichi, however, needs to heal a bit more than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here u go. I wrote this in one go and its like twice as long as the other ones. This is gonna be the last chapter.

    The second Shuichi woke up, he was hit with a migraine larger than Russia. The migraine, however, was almost immediately forgotten when he recognized the small space he was trapped in, memories of the killing game flooding back to him and instilling fear, as if he was put into another locker to endure another game. He threw his hands against the walls surrounding him, seconds passing by as if they were hours. Anxiety filling his mind as he thrashed around the small room, the space closing in on him as he attempted his escape.

    It was so quiet that he almost didn’t hear it, the quiet click of a lock from the outside. Whether it was actually quiet is up for debate, as he was so panicked, so  _ loud _ , that he simply wasn’t paying attention. His cries were quieted the second he saw a sliver of light come through the door as it opened. He nearly jumped at it, causing him to fall through the door to leave the dark confines of the locker. It was only then did he realize that his entire body was stiff and sore, hitting the ground with a painful to hear thud. 

    Shuichi groaned as the light burned his eyes, bringing his hands up to rub at them in their pained state. His eyes had not come into focus quite yet, blinded by the change in environment, but he could still tell very clearly that there were at least three people standing over him. There was the short olive-colored hair and baggy sweater, who he could easily assume to be Rantaro, and the black hair and mask of Korekiyo. The third however, took him a few more seconds, his heart raced when he noticed the purple hair, but nearly stopped the second he learned they were not who Shuichi thought they were, but instead Kaito, who had been shaking him for the last few minutes. 

    The group mumbled and whispered to each other as they questioned what to do with the boy now lying on the ground. “Bro, you alright? Get the fuck up!” The sudden volume of Kaito’s voice caused his ears to ring, his hands moving to cover them as he rolled on his side. There was a quiet mutter of “dude, no,” before Kaito was pushed to the side, the hands on his shoulders being replaced by another’s. The person wrapped their arms around him before gently pulling him up, moving him from fetal position to sitting comfortably on the ground.  

    When his eyes adjusted and his ears stopped ringing, he was left with only confusion. How did he get here?  _ When  _ did he get here? If these three were alive, who else was? His thoughts were loud, plaguing his mind with other horrific images, only stopping when Rantaro clapped his hands in front of Shuichi’s face. It was finally at this point where he could clearly look at his surroundings. They were currently in a large room, filled with pod-like objects, though most of them were opened. Kaito and Korekiyo were a few steps behind Rantaro, and even with their backs turned, he could tell that Kaito was biting his nails.

 

    “I really don’t think now is the best time for them to meet, especially with Oma the way he is now,” Korekiyo’s hand moved to his chin, deep in thought about what to do with the boy that had suddenly woken up. “Saihara clearly isn’t in the best state, either.” As much as Kaito agreed with the other’s idea, he couldn’t help but feel that it would do more harm than good. “Oma hasn’t left his room in weeks, Kiyo, Shuichi might just be able to get him out.” 

 

    “Have you considered the fact that Saihara was meant to wake up  _ weeks  _ ago?”

 

    Shuichi’s attention moved from the green-haired boy to the other two, eyes widening at the new information. Had he really left Kokichi alone for  _ that  _ long? “If you two are going to talk like that, at least get us one of the doctors.” Rantaro’s words cut through the tension like a knife. Korekiyo simply nodded, grabbing a hold of Kaito’s arm before dragging him out of the room, supposedly to retrieve one of the staff members in the building. 

    It took a few days for Shuichi to start talking again. He was given a new hat by his therapist, who hoped that the extra security would get him to communicate, and it did. Though his voice was still soft, and he was afraid of making others dislike him, he once again began to talk to others. Most were allowed to mingle with the group, like Kirumi and Rantaro, who had taken back their parental roles from the simulation. Kaito had gotten out of bi-weekly therapy pretty quickly, still supporting everyone else through their own therapy, and Gonta was able to come to terms with the fact that he commit murder for the benefit and safety of the rest of the students. 

    There were a few, however, that were not allowed to communicate with the rest of the group and had to have therapy almost daily. Which included Kaede and Kokichi. Kaede was having trouble coming to terms with killing an innocent person, and Kokichi suffered severe psychological damage from the game. He was convinced that the other students would hurt him based on his actions, and that he was dreaming everything after being crushed to death. Kokichi hadn’t left his room since he woke up, refused to eat, and refused to speak to any of the therapists, counselors, or other staff members available. 

    Despite this isolation, Kokichi had caught wind that Shuichi was alive weeks after he had woken up, though the doctors had repeatedly told the teens that Shuichi’s heart would eventually give out due to stress. After months of trying to get him to communicate, his first words ended up being “How is Shuichi?” After so much time, the healing process had begun, always asking how Shuichi was before saying anything else, if he said anything at all that day. 

    Shuichi, on the other hand, always started with asking how Kokichi was, if he was feeling any better, or if he had eaten that day. One’s healing turned into the other’s, knowing the other cared about their well being. This is what finally forced the many doctors to allow the two boys to interact, under direct supervision, of course. The supervision, doctors found, was unnecessary, the only things the boys did were hold hands and occasionally pet each other’s heads. Shuichi learned that Kokichi, understandably, no longer liked hugs. The boys also silently agreed that kisses were not something that they wanted their doctors to see. 

    Thankfully, this allowed Kokichi to mingle with the other students as he had finally bonded with someone. He didn’t do it often, however, still preferring to be alone than receive the cold or even angry stares of a few in the mutual housing. 

    It was very early in the morning when Shuichi awoke. His throat was as dry as a desert, and thought it would be best to get a drink of water before returning to bed. When he entered the common room, however, he was shocked to see Kokichi, curled up into a little ball on one of the couches, whether he was shaking because he was scared or shivering because of the cold didn’t matter. Shuichi approached him, crouching down in front of the couch to brush a few strands away from the boy’s face. He was no detective, but it was most definitely a nightmare that lead to boy to the commons than his own room. The ex-detective laid his hand on the other’s face, his thumb rubbing small circles on Kokichi’s cheek. He whispered the sleeping boy’s name, trying his best not to scare him awake.

    “Shu…” Kokichi mumbled, his head leaning into Shuichi’s touch, taking comfort in the fact that the other was there. “I’m here, Kichi.” Shuichi laid himself beside the one he loved, curling himself around the other boy, protecting him from the nightmares he had before. Kokichi’s hand lightly held onto his sleep shirt, nuzzling his head farther into Shuichi’s chest. A hand found home behind his head, fingers burying themselves into plum-colored hair. Shuichi pressed his lips against the side of his boyfriend’s face, his arms wrapping tightly around the boy’s body. He could feel Kokichi relax in his arms, his heart slowing, and his breaths becoming even. Glad he was able to get Kokichi to sleep, Shuichi placed his head above the other boy’s, and eventually fell asleep himself.

 

    Kokichi was no longer under the hydraulic press, no longer trapped in the killing game. He was in Shuichi’s arms, falling asleep again after a nightmare. They couldn’t care less if they got in trouble in the morning for being out past curfew. They had each other, and that would help them heal.


End file.
